Senja Yang Menua
by he thea ariea
Summary: Senja yang menua yang menemani penyesalannya. /SasufemNaru/


**Senja Yang Menua**

 _written by he thea ariea_

* * *

Sepanjang senja hijrah ke petang, dengan hembusan angin pelan serta kekosongan kegiatan, selalu ada kenangan-kenangan menyedihkan menempeli kepala bagian depannya dan membuatnya terdiam cukup lama. Mata seorang laki-laki Uchiha padahal tidak seharusnya menyimpan seburat sendu yang menyedihkan begini, tangannya yang kosong abai akan pena di atas kertas yang baru ia jajaki, dan ingatannya... ingatannya berjalan pelan ke sebuah kejadian nyata, empat tahun silam.

Penyesalan memang tidak baik jika terus-terusan dihayati, tapi sebagai seorang manusia ia sama munafiknya dan mudah mengingkari pengetahuannya sendiri, toh, rasa sesak di hati sulit diobati biar kata waktu telah begitu banyak berlalu. Uchiha Sasuke sungguh mengerti meski masih tidak bisa menjalani.

Bukan ingin bersajak gelagatnya yang kini menerawang langit melalui kursi kerjanya di lantai empat. Usia 43 tahun yang ia sandang bahkan tidak membuatnya pantas meraba cinta seolah-olah remaja SMA, hanya saja ia memang tidak dapat mengelak tengah merindukan pemilik wajah tan yang tergambar di imajinasinya, wajah tan bermata biru milik mantan istrinya.

Semua bermula di malam hari yang terasa menyenangkan. Bau kemenangannya sebagai seorang jaksa memancing kucing-kucing betina mendekat. Celakanya, sebagai seorang pria mapan saat itu, Sasuke merasa pantas mendapat tambahan kebahagiaan dari salah satu kucing betina ini. Ia begitu tergoda dengan tubuh molek salah satu wanita dan caranya membuat ia mengerang di atas ranjang. Juga membuatnya mabuk kepayang, mabuk, mabuk, dan terus mabuk sampai-sampai menikahinya secara diam-diam.

"Ceraikan aku, Sas." Desis Naruto, mantan istri Sasuke, setelah memergoki kebobrokan rumah tangga mereka empat tahun lalu. Dan mengingatnya membuat pria ini ingin menarik udara khusus sembari memejamkan mata.

Saat itu juga ponsel di atas meja berdering. Uchiha Sasuke tersentak mendapati nama mantan istrinya tertampil di layar. Tidak biasanya Naruto menelpon lebih dulu. Tapi ketimbang memperpanjang lamunan, ia buru-buru menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo, Naru?" Katanya, dan entah kenapa suaranya sedikit gemetar.

"Sas, Menma kecelakaan. Sekarang di rumah sakit Konoha pusat."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama dengan jantung berdentum lebih keras. Setelah menyahuti sekenanya, ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Senja yang menua sudah hampir hilang di ufuk ketika pria ini tiba lalu menemui mantan istrinya duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Menurut cerita yang disampaikan sepenggal-sepenggal tadi, Menma, putra semata wayang mereka yang baru menduduki bangku kuliah tahun ini, menabrak trotoar setelah mencoba menghindari seorang pejalan kaki yang menyebrang sembarangan.

Tiga jam terseret dari kedatangan Sasuke, juga kediaman mantan sepasang suami-istri itu di kursi tunggu bersama kecemasan yang terus merangkak setiap detiknya, mereka menemui diri berada di salah satu kamar rawat VIP. Menma masih tampak lemas dengan beberapa jahitan di dahi. Pemuda belia itu jelas belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari gegar kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Naruto terus mencoba mengambil peran ibunya. Seperti tak lelah ia, dari sepulang kerja sebagai Sales Manager dan berlarian menebus obat, wanita ini tetap memberi perhatian penuh kasih yang cantik. Andai saja Sasuke ingat untuk mengingat kejadian serupa ini empat tahun lalu, ketika dia juga sakit dan Naruto pula yang merawatnya, menungguinya dan membawakannya makanan-makanan buatan sendiri sepulang kerja, Sasuke tidak akan sampai tergoda dengan kucing betina yang kini sudah kabur membawa beberapa juta uangnya.

Ia menyesal menceraikannya begitu saja. Dengan pribadi baik dan sedikit serius di pola pikir wanita ini adalah kehadiran yang tidak bakal ada duanya jika pun Sasuke mau mencari ke seluruh dunia.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun tahu itulah yang terakhir ia bisa menatap mantan istrinya begitu lama dan sedekat ini ketika seorang pria berjas abu-abu masuk dari pintu di belakangnya. Kakinya perlu sedikit mundur karena pria itu kini mengambil ruang yang semula kosong di antara ia dan Naruto.

"Kau juga perlu istirahat. Jangan sampai kau juga masuk rumah sakit. Apa kau juga sudah makan malam?"

"Nanti saja, Shika. Menma saja baru siuman."

Dan, Oh, tiba-tiba saja lantai putih ruangan ini begitu menarik bagi Sasuke, sementara mantan istrinya bercakap-cakap akrab dengan sang suami baru. Tetapi Naruto memang selalu tidak membiarkannya berpaling mata terlalu lama, figur ayunya berkhianat dengan cepat dan suara pelannya, "Sas, kau bisa pulang kalau lelah, biar Menma aku sama Shika yang jaga."

"Aku tunggu di luar saja."

Pada menit berikutnya ketika Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu dan samar-samar obrolan Naruto dan Shikamaru terdengar, bayangan masa depan yang menyedihkan menempeli kepala bagian depannya. Pelan-pelan penyesalannya seperti berubah menjadi semacam gua takdir yang menelan harapan. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan ia akan menduda, apakah akan ia temukan wanita sebaik Naruto di suatu tempat dan masa tuanya dapat dihabiskan bersama seseorang yang mau terus merawatnya, apakah juga ia akan menemui kucing-kucing betina lain yang ingin membawa lari uangnya setelah membuatnya mabuk dan mabuk, dan akhirnya ia sendirian saat ajal menjemputnya?

Takdir seperti roda yang terus berputar. Barangkali dosa kemarin berbuah karma hari ini. Ini sebuah karma atau bukan, yang pasti hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi kembali. Mantan istrinya sudah bahagia bersama seorang lelaki pengganti. Seorang lelaki pengganti Sasuke yang brengsek, pengganti Sasuke yang mengikari janji, pengganti Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menceraikannya dan kini hanya mendapati sesal dan sesal di hatinya.

Ah! Sekarang Sasuke paham, kenapa penyesalan selalu ada di belakang...

* * *

 _finish, 08 October 2016_


End file.
